


The Beginning of a Frozen Rose

by Astrid27



Series: Rose Series [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid27/pseuds/Astrid27
Summary: The Warrior of Light has just escaped from Ul'dah and is currently in the process of finding Sancturary in Ishgard on the request of Hauchefant.





	The Beginning of a Frozen Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a one off. Depending on how frequent I'm able to post I may make a series. Personally I have finished the heavensward story line, so most of these one offs may be influenced by the story line or have nothing to do with them. There may be spoilers in this and the potential series so if you haven't finished Heavensward read at your own risk

Change was never an easy concept for me. After leaving the comfort of my temple in Eastern Thanalan to become an adventurer, I thought I wouldn't have anymore surprises. I grew too comfortable with being the said hero of Eorzea and travelling with the Scions fixing all the wrongs we were faced with. Had I known that with helping her Majesty push U'ldah to a brighter future would cause others to turn against us, I would have kept an eye on all parties involved. Now her Majesty has been murdered, and we the Scions have been framed for it. All I could do was run. I lost my friends, my home, and my hope. Alphniaud and Tataru were the only ones that managed to escape. With dread in our hearts, we decided to traveled north to Ishgard in hopes that we can find Sanctuary. The three of us crawled into the back of a caravan that would take us to the Ishgardian border. I didn't have any energy left to continue any form of conversation and so I slept.

"Kaya," a distant voice called. I felt a small hand wrap around my shoulders and started shaking me. "Kaya wake up!"

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I opened the right one to see a crying Tataru sitting on my chest. Her purple eyes where still glazed over with sadness and the skin around her eyes were pink and puffy. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red with stains of previous tears. Her clothes her tattered and covered in dirt. 

"Tataru what's wrong?" I mumbled half awake propping myself up a little.

She crawled off of me sniffling. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. "We're at the border," she stated.

I pushed myself up off the wooden floor of the caravan and poked my head up. Sure enough a few yalms away there was snow lightly falling on the ground. A heaviness grew in my heart making it feel like a weight had been dropped. Is this really all we can do? Flee? Slowly I crawled off the floor and stood up. To the left I saw Alphinaud hasn't moved since we left. He held his head low burying it in his hand. I can't imagine what he's feeling right now. 

"Alphinaud?" I slowly started walking towards him. 

"Where are we to go?" he faltered. I stopped. His body started shaking with anger and sadness. "We cannot return home. We do not have the Waking Sands nor the Rising Stones," he lifted his head and looked at me with a deep sadness. Tears started to swell and his voice started to crack. "Kaya I do not know what to do. With all my knowledge and wit, I cannot come with the means to find a positive ending in any of this!" 

I stood there in silence. His words made our reality sting even more. We really had nowhere to go. The caravan suddenly jolted like a weight had come off from the front. The stomping across gravel became louder as it came closer to the back. A burly man came around the corner with clothing in his hands.

"I've brought ye to the border just like ye asked. I managed to find some jackets that may fit all of ye," he said holding up the jackets. "Come on, out!" he barked.

I looked back at the defeated Alphinaud and held out my hand. "We'll figure something out," I smiled at him hoping to reassure him. His facial expressions didn't change, but he took my hand and stood up. He kept his head hung low as we walked towards the exit of the caravan. With each step, the wooden planks creaked under us. With Alphinaud in a depressive state, I'm not sure what I can say to reassure him that things will be alright. I've never been one to come up with an easy solution. All I could do was smile and hope for the best.

We hopped out of the caravan and landed on the ground with a hard thud. I squeezed his hand reassuringly and looked up at the driver. "Thank you for all of your help," I bowed my head slightly.

He held out the jackets and shook his head. "Not to worry. I don't know what sort of trouble ye got yerself into, but for all ye have done this is the least I can do," he placed the jackets in my arms. He tilted his head towards me and turned around to walk away.

We stood there watching him as he walked away. Part of it being numb to our reality and the other part as desperation started to slowly drown our thoughts. I looked at both Tataru and Alphinaud with sadness. Their eyes were glazed over with no light left in them. There wasn't even a hint of emotion displaying in their face and it became disheartening as I looked upon them. With a heavy sigh, I placed the jackets on the ground holding the smaller one for Tataru. I squatted down to her eye level and wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. She glanced up at me trying to smile, but she just couldn't. I picked up the jacket for Alphinaud and held it out to him.

"Come now Alphinaud, it's time we started walking," I managed to croak. 

He glanced over at me and reached his hand out slowly. He fisted the jacket in his hand and stood there for a while. I picked up the last one off the ground. It was a light cotton jacket. It wouldn't keep me warm for long, but it will do for a couple of hours. I slipped an arm into the jacket slowly taking my time to button it up. I felt a tug from the bottom of my jacket. I looked down to see Tataru holding the seams. 

"Kaya do you know anyone nearby?" she asked meekly. 

I stood there to ponder for a bit. I snapped my fingers and placed two of them near my ear to activate my link pearl. As a faint ringing echoed in my ear, I started praying he would pick up.

"Kaya?" Hauchefant sounded confused. "What seems to be the matter? You never reach out on the link pearls."

"We need help," I stuttered trying to hold back the tears. "Something happened in Ul'dah and the Scions along with myself were framed for murdering her Majesty. We need sanctuary." There was a small pause and my heart sank. He's not going to be able to help us because we're outsiders. 

Just as I was about to give up hope his voice broke the silence. "Stop by for a little bit will you? I'll talk with my father and Sir Aymeric to help."

Tears started to swell in my eyes "Thank you my friend, we'll be over soon" I slowly removed my fingers and rubbed the tears out of my eyes. I looked at Tataru and Alphinaud and smiled softly. "Lord Haucherfant has agreed to try to help us find a place to say," I explained. A smile spread across both their faces. I looked back at the home I once knew and sighed heavily. This may be the last time I see this country before I can ever hope to return. A thought popped into my head which caused my heart to sink even further. The temple will be the first place The Immortal Flames will look if they found out who I really was. I shook my head and stuffed my hands into my pockets. I turned around on the balls of my feet and slowly walked towards the snowy wastelands. I'm sorry mother, I won't be able to come home any time soon. 

The journey to where Haucherfant was stationed as not an easy one. The wind was extremely ravenous causing the snow to beat down on our faces. With each icy pellet, I felt the sting on my cheekbones. This was much worse than the last time I was in Coerthas. It didn't help my clothing was not suited for this snowy weather. I looked down at my feet. I still had my leather sandals on and they were burning a bright pink from the cold. I wrapped my arms around my chest and clenched the opposite arm firmly. The jacket was slowly losing the warmth I mustered up. The cold started to nip at every part of my exposed skin causing me to tremble. Tataru and Alphinaud were in no better shape than I was. My feet slowly grew heavier and it felt like my legs weight like a ton. The surroundings started to blur and look like the howling snow that was beating around us. I felt my body become weaker causing me to drag behind the others. 

"T-Tataru. A-lphinaud," I reached a hand out towards them as my vision started to darken. As everything went black, I could hear Tataru screaming as my body caved. The last thing I was able to feel was the cold snow cushioning my fall. As I tried to lift my head, the last thing I could see where three pairs of feet running towards my lifeless body. "Help" I whispered. 

What seemed like only a moment must have been hours in reality. There was a warmth that slowly came from the center of my soul. It started as a small flame that slowly started to grow. It spread like water towards my physical body. It centered itself above the freezing skin of my chest and merged itself to my heart. I felt a thump against my chest. Almost as if my heart frozen. Slowly it started to pulse causing the fire to merge into my blood stream. I felt it slowly burning a warmth across my body bringing life unto the frozen being. It started from my finger tips and my toes. I managed to twitch my fingers slightly trying to bend them. Voices in the distance started to roll in causing my ears to twitch to pick up the noise. The voices became louder as the fire grew. A faint light started to beat against my face bleeding through my closed eyes. I shook my head groaning as a sharp pain followed the warmth in my body. 

"Guys she's waking up!" the muffled sound of Tataru's voice broke through. The sound of multiple footsteps running towards me thundered in the room.

"Thank the twelve she's okay," Alphinaud praised.

I shook my head and slowly start to open my eyes. The light became brighter causing me to squint. My vision still was blurry and all I could see where shadows and blurs of the people in the room. There were four blurs that surrounded me. It didn't make sense to me because last I remembered it was just Tataru and Alphinaud. Slowly the blurs started to retain shape and color. As my vision started to return, a heavy weight pressed down on my body. I looked down to see my body buried in a mountain of blankets.

"Wh-what's with all the blankets?" the words managed to hoarsely escape my mouth. I tried to sit up only to have Alphinaud push me back down. 

"You shouldn't be moving right now," he lectured. "You passed out in the snow a few yalms outside of our destination. Haucerfant heard Tataru screaming and came running the second he saw your lifeless body," he explained. 

Tataru's face was beet red from anger and sadness. "You should have told us you where not stable to travel in the cold!" she cried. "We would have stopped so you could gather your strength!" her face became redder. 

"I'm sorry Tataru, I thought I was stable enough to walk. I forgot how far the journey was," I winced a little.

She crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out. "You are so stubborn!"

"Also reckless," a deep voice added. I turned my head to see both Aymeric and Haucerfaunt standing to the left side of the cot.

"A-Aymeric," I stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Haucerfaunt informed me of your situation briefly. Shortly after I was informed of your need for sanctuary he contacted me again telling me you were unconscious," he paused and rested a hand on my forehead. His palm completely covered my forehead proving a small warmth. I felt my heart beat against my chest firmly as his eyes gazed upon me concerned. "You're running a fever," he stated. 

"But I'm-"

"No you're not fine!" Haucerfaunt cut me off. "We haven't seen or heard from you in months! And once we do hear from you we find out that not only you're running from the Immortal Flames, but you became unconscious on the way here!" 

My ears flattened. I looked at all of their concerned faces and felt bad. After all the events of today I can't be upset with them for worrying. "I-I'm sorry," I apologized softly. "I didn't mean to worry you all. It just sort of happened," my voice trailed off.

The looks on their face softened a little. Aymeric removed his hand from my forehead and smiled down at me. His blue eyes seemed to shine brighter than the last time I saw him. He had a warm aura that was radiating off of him. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I adjusted myself to an upright positioned and looked at the friends that have gathered around me. Then I shifted my gaze to Haucerfaunt and Aymeric. 

"So what will become of the three of us? Will you be able to provide us sanctuary in Ishgard?" I nervously asked. I clenched the wool blanket that was on top of the mountain firmly.

They both looked at each other and then back at me beaming. "My father, the Lord of House Fortemps, was more than willing to house you three," Haucerfaunt answered.

"The Archbishop has also agreed to allow you three to be housed under Lord Fortemps. Under the circumstances that you behave and when asked provide service to Ishgard during your stay," Aymeric added. 

I looked at Tataru and Alphinaud concerned. While I have been in Coerthas before studying the ways of the dragoon, I have some leeway into Ishgard. The others may be a bit harder for people to welcome them. The looked at me and smiled at me. 

"I believe that is a reasonable request don't you two?" Alphinaud asked. Tataru nodded and glanced in my direction. The anxiety in my heart settled a little seeing them a little hopeful again, even if it was just for housing. Then the reality of my current condition kicked in.

I glanced over at Aymeric concerned. "I am in no condition to travel if I was unconscious for a few hours. Especially if I am running a fever."

He shook his head and smiled. "Not to worry, I have updated Lord Fortemps of your condition and requested that you stay with me until you recover," he bowed.

I felt my cheekbones become flushed with embarrassment. His smile changed to concern. "Your fever!" he reached placed an arm against my back and place his other hand on my shoulder.

He slowly lowered my back into a resting position. His arms were firm yet gentle as he adjusted me. I felt my heart skip a beat again. As I looked up at him I became confused as to why I started reacting this way towards him. As I pondered over my reactions the sudden realization hit me. I may be attracted to the Lord Commander. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and my heart thudding against my chest faster. Once my head was rested against the soft feather pillow he lowered his hands out of my eye sight. A few seconds later I heard water dripping and a rag being squeezed. He raised his hands holding a damp cloth in them. He folded the rag and placed it on my forehead. The cloth was cold to the touch. He made eye contact with me and smiled warmly.

"We'll be heading out once that fever settles enough for you to travel," he commented. 

I heard Tataru giggle in the background. I glanced over in her direction to see her smirking a little. She put her thumb up and winked at me. She knew my fever wasn't breaking out currently. She has this uncanny sense to know when people are developing crushes for someone. I shook my head trying to clear that thought out of my head.

"H-How do you plan on transporting me when I'm probably in no condition to walk?" I stammered trying to control my still beating heart.

"You'll be riding horseback with me," he paused. "Of course this time we'll have you wrapped up during the journey."

H-Horse back? With Aymeric? My mind started racing at the very thought. I felt a hot liquid pour out of my nose. I moved my index finger to wipe it off. It was blood. I quickly covered my nose hoping that Aymeric wouldn't notice.

"Kaya are you quite alright?" He asked.

Tataru bursted out laughing. "She's fine Lord Commander, she's just feeling a little flustered from the journey," she winked at me. "We could leave now before it gets too late if you feel up to it." I groaned a little. Tataru will never let me live this down. Aymeric looked at me then back at Tataru. His clueless. Absolutely clueless to women. A sigh escaped from my mouth. I guess I should be thankful for that at least.

"Haucerfaunt is guiding us to his father's estate," Alphinaud cut in. "I hope that I can leave our esteemed Warrior of Light in your hands Sir Aymeric?"

Aymeric nodded, "Of course."

The two of them waved at me and pulled their jackets on. Tataru was still giggling and Alphinaud nodded in my direction. "Get better soon Kaya," he pleaded. Haucerfaunt bowed in our direction and lead the two outside. The door creaked as it closed behind them. 

Aymeric stood up stretching a little bit. He almost towered over me from this angle. He walked away from the cot and picked up a small pile of clothing. He came back and placed them on the now empty chair next to me. "You should put these on before we leave. They're warmer than what you have. I can help you if you need assistance," he inquired.

I shot immediately up and shook my head. "No no," I started pulling the blankets off. "I can dress myself!" I assured him as the last blanket was pulled off. I swung my legs over the side of the cot and stood up. I was able to maintain my balance for a couple of minutes. As I reached for the clothes my knees gave weigh to the weight that I put on them. I feel to the floor hard. 

"Kaya!" he rushed to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I looked away from him still trying to hide my embarrassment. "I-I'm fine," I stammered. I clenched my fist and swallowed my pride. "I-I guess I'll need your help after all."

He placed an arm underneath my legs and wrapped one behind my back holding my side gently. He picked me off the ground like I weighed almost next to nothing. He placed me in an up right position on the cot. 

He handed me a baby blue sweatshirt and smiled at me, "I'll at least give you some privacy since you are able to move your arms."

I looked down at what I was wearing to only remember that I was in a Thanavarian dress. I shook my head a little. "I-I'll need your help to untie my dress,"

He tilted his head confused. I moved my hand to point behind my back. He made an expression like he understood the basics of what I was signaling to. He bent over and moved his head over my right shoulder to look at my back. His cold armor pressed against my skin as he moved his arms behind me. I felt the tugs of the strings slowly start to unravel a few moments later. The dress slowly drooped over my shoulders and I moved my arms to cover my breast. His cheeks started to become light pink as he stared at me in silence. I looked up at him half expecting him to say something. With both his hands he gripped the sides of the dress and slowly pulled it down. The silk danced across my skin as it was being lowered. He adjusted the lower half of my body to pull the dress over down to my thighs. As the dress lowered down my legs I quickly reached for the sweatshirt and pulled it over my head. He folded my dress and placed it next to me. 

"I'm sorry if that caused you any embarrassment," he blushed and sat back down. I tilted my head to the side as he said that. His cheekbones were completely flushed as he looked away from me. I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. He looked back at me and smiled. His shoulders lowered and he became more relaxed. He grabbed a pair of gray wool tights and unfolded them. He then slipped each leg into the prospective leg whole and pulled them up to my knees.

"I know you don't have a lot of strength in your legs, but I'll need you to lean against me while I put these on," he instructed. I nodded obediently and shifted towards him. My hands moved to his shoulders and I squeezed against his armor. I counted to three and hoisted myself up and rested my chest against his. I felt his hands glide against my legs as he pulled the pants up my thighs. He moved his hands to my hips and helped me sit back on the bed. He reached for the socks that remained on the empty chair and pulled them on to my feet. He got back up to grab a pair of boots and when he came back he pulled a red wool hat over my head. Then he pulled the boots on and handed me a heavy jacket. 

"Are you ready to go?" he asked smiling at me. I pulled the jacket over my arms and nodded. "Good."

I stuffed my dress into my bag and hoisted it over my shoulder. He placed his arms underneath me and carried me bridal style. I placed my head against his chest and gripped onto the loose fabric firmly. His upper body was firm and toned. Even if he wasn't using much strength to carry me, I could tell he was trying to be as gentle as possible. He shifted my body to his left arm and opened the door and walked outside. Immediately a shiver went through my body as the wind blew in an upwards direction. He walked in the direction of a black friesian horse waiting for us. 

I gasped in disbelief. "He's beautiful!" 

I felt a smile grow across his face. "He is isn't he?" As he was walking towards the horse, you could hear the snow crunching beneath his feet. 

The night was calm and peaceful. There wasn't a single person to be seen as he was walking. He shifted me once more to the left side of his body and held on to me firmly. He grabbed the saddle and hoisted himself over the horse. He grabbed the reigns with his right hand and placed me in the center. I kept my head resting against his chest as he wrapped his free hand around my side holding me tight. His embrace felt warm and secure as he pulled me closer. 

"Hold on tight now," he instructed. "If you're able to get some rest, we've got a long journey to Ishgard," he flicked the reigns lightly and the horse started trotting off. 

The small jolts from the trotting became almost therapeutic as we traveled. We sat in silence as the night dragged out. Every so often he would squeeze me slightly to make sure I was still against him. It almost felt surreal being in the arms of a noble.

"Aymeric?" I asked breaking the silence.

He looked down at me. "Yes m'lady?"

"Thank you. For everything," I beamed up and him and rubbed my head against his chest slightly. 

He moved his hand slightly and squeezed my forearm. "Anything for you," he replied smiling.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist. What ever happens, as long as I know he has my back I will not be afraid.

(TBC?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! As mentioned before, I'm making write offs and eventually will add more and more as my free time becomes available. The length may vary depending on how much I'm in the mood to write that day.


End file.
